


Acnologia escapes from the time lapse - Anna

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Acnologia escapes from the time lapse [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	

Anna was dragged with Acnologia inside the time lapse, and both ended in the limbo.

 

\- This place... - said Anna -. Is so relaxing...

\- Remember those stories I told you when you were little? About a place without space and time? Well, welcome to the limbo.

\- Raziel...

\- And this places neutralizes all the bad emotions. Your first thought was to recover my old me, and you did it.

\- But I trapped us here.

\- Anna, what I told you in my stories?

\- There is a way to escape, but it's very difficult to find.

\- Actually, we are near to it.

 

Acnologia pointed to a very specific point. There was a very tiny light.

 

\- Is that our escape?

\- Yes. Anna... Before we leave... Are my wife and daughter alive?

\- Yes, they are. Both are worried about you. You should go to the fairy kingdom to see them.

\- How is my daughter?

\- I don't want to ruin this surprise. You need to see her by yourself.

\- Good one, little sister.

\- Let's go, Onii-san.

 

Both crossed the tiny light and escaped from the limbo. Immediately, they went to the fairy kingdom, where Acnologia's wife and daughter received them.


End file.
